


The Camping Experience

by marooncity



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Camping, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marooncity/pseuds/marooncity
Summary: Rantaro Amami drags his boyfriend, Shuichi Saihara, on a camping trip.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	The Camping Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amqmi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amqmi/gifts).



> sorry if there’s any grammatical errors, i haven’t wrote in a long time and i didn’t have much motivation to finish this up, so it may seem rushed!! plus this fic was basically inspired by my friend’s.

Shuichi never would’ve thought he’d be going camping, especially with Rantaro Amami out of all people. He didn’t know how he even was convinced, was it because he felt bad for not spending time with him, or was it because of the taller boy’s good looks? 

Well, it’s not like the detective could dwell on it now, considering he was in the guy’s van on his way to the proclaimed camping site he had been informed about. Besides, it’s not like he was gonna pass up spending time with his boyfriend anyways.

“Can you connect your Spotify to the radio?” Rantaro suddenly asked, breaking Shuichi’s train of thought.

“Didn’t think you liked my music taste..” Shuichi chuckled a bit, glancing over at his boyfriend.

“I was only kidding, Shu, besides, I’m kind of driving right now.. so I can’t really change the music.”

Shuichi couldn’t help but blush at that, quickly connecting his phone to the Bluetooth radio as Rantaro drove. 

“Please don’t get us lost like last time.” Shuichi mumbled sheepishly, selecting a song to play.

“Doubting my abilities, detective?” Rantaro asked teasingly, “How cruel.”

“N-No, of course not!”

“Kidding, kidding, no need to get defensive, sweetheart.”

Shuichi felt himself sink into the car seat at the teasing, poking his lip out slightly as if he was gonna start pouting. It’s not like his boyfriend could see though, unless he wanted to crash the van on accident.

“We’re almost there, Shu!” Rantaro announced, clear happiness evident in his voice. Shuichi definitely didn’t want to ruin that with his complaining, so he decided to keep his complaints to himself.

“That’s good.. it’s kinda getting uncomfortable in the car,” He murmured, peeking out the car window with a sigh.

“Don’t act all mopey, this is better than you being stuck in your room all day working on cases.”

“I’m not gonna argue with you on that one..” Shuichi said, chuckling a bit as he peeked over at Rantaro. He couldn’t help but smile, watching his boyfriend’s facial expressions change.

A couple of moments later, they had arrived at the campsite. Rantaro was quite eager, quickly unbuckling himself and hopping out of the car. Shuichi followed behind him, getting out of the car much slower.

“Come help me get the stuff out, babe!” Rantaro called out, already opening the back doors of the van.

“Mm, alright,” Shuichi replied, quickly rushing over to Rantaro’s side.

Together the two got their much-needed possessions, Rantaro offering to carry most of the stuff due to him being a bit stronger than Shuichi.

They both trotted into the forest, following a small dirt path as they glanced around at the scenery. The sky was bright as it illuminated the leaves on the trees, the wind giving a refreshing cold breeze.

It took a while to get to their destination, which wasn’t a huge problem besides Shuichi complaining about his legs hurting.

“Here’s the campsite!” Rantaro exclaimed, pointing over to a clear area in front of them.

“F-Finally, I didn’t know how much longer I could walk,” Shuichi mumbled, a tired expression on his face.

Rantaro couldn’t help but chuckle at that, giving Shuichi a pat on the back before leading the way to the area. They quickly unpacked the belongings they brought along with them, most of it being left in the bags for later.

After that, Rantaro focused on setting up the tent, surprised to see his boyfriend picking sticks up for a fire.

“Didn’t know you were a campfire expert,” Rantaro snickered, peeking over at the blue-haired boy.

“Ah, I’m not.. I just thought I’d be helpful for once, besides we have to stay warm somehow.”

Rantaro smiled, giving Shuichi a small thumbs up, “Thanks, Shu. I appreciate your help.”

Shuichi flushed at the praise, giving Rantaro a frantic nod as he continued to pick up sticks, putting them into a pile. Rantaro finished up the tent rather quickly, walking over to help set up the fire.

“So, um.. how do you make a campfire?” Shuichi asked sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

“Like this,” Rantaro murmured, pulling out his lighter. He set the sticks on fire with ease, a grin plastered on his face.

“I wasn’t aware you brought your lighter, you made me look stupid.”

Rantaro let out a snort, “You’re funny, Shu..”

Slowly, the sky began to darken; blue fading into a dark purple as the sky began to fade. The sun hid behind the clouds as if it was going to sleep also.

Shuichi and Rantaro ended up huddling up in the tent together afterwards, basking in each other’s warmth. The fire glowed outside of the tent as the two cuddled, both the fire and the lovers soon going to rest.


End file.
